Iron Drive
by Merlin'sPen
Summary: "Mr. Stark, what gives you the drive to be Iron Man?" One shot. Tony/Pepper (with a little help from Jarvis!)


I was recently watching Iron Man with my family, which inspired this one shot. I think Tony and Pepper are an adorable couple, and I love Tony and Iron Man's friendship, especially in Iron Man 3. Read, review, and enjoy!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

"Mr. Stark," called the next in an infinite number of reporters, "Why do you do it? What gives you, a man with everything, the drive to be Iron Man? What is it that makes it worth braving the bullets?"

That was an excellent question, Tony thought. He closed his eyes, falling into memory.

* * *

"Tony, really. This is the third time this week you canceled dinner," Pepper Potts complained. She looked stunning in a new emerald-green evening gown, her hair curled and pinned up on her head, even if she was angry. Tony didn't even notice.

"Mhm, will you pass me that socket wrench? Thank you." Tony tightened a loose bolt on the arm of his suit. "Jarvis, I need you to just... no the other one." He indicated a diagram on the blue screen in front of him. "Look," he said, flicking the diagram with his forefinger to enlarge the image, "I promised I'd take you out, and I will! I just have a few things to take care of. Jarvis, the dent came out of the face mask?"

"Affirmative sir. Sir, if I may..."

"Not now Jarvis, I need to finish this tonight." He tinkered with the arm a little more before turning back to Pepper. "Look, I'm sorry. There! I said it! Just set up another night, and I'll take you then. I just need to finish this."

"Why? So you can fly off to the middle of nowhere and get shot at tomorrow? Is that all you care about? Don't you know I worry?" Pepper asked, angry tears in her eyes. She furiously wiped them away with the back of her hand. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara...

"Look, Pepper, I said I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry, you're sorry, but it doesn't change anything! I'm going home!" Even with tears streaming down her face, Pepper managed to storm up the stairs in ridiculous heels without falling on her face.

Tony wiped his hands on a grease rag and watched her go. "Well, that didn't go as planned," he mused, taking a sip of scotch.

"Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead Jarvis."

"I think Ms. Potts feelings are hurt."

"Well Jarvis, it wouldn't be the first time," Tony muttered, and downed the rest of his glass.

"Sir? I think you should go after her."

Tony looked at the screen in disbelief. "Who made you the dating police?" Jarvis didn't say anything, and Tony could almost swear Jarvis was giving him a disapproving look. It was odd to receive a disapproving look from a computer."Alright, alright," Tony huffed, slamming down his glass and hopping into Stark5 (it was, after all, his favorite car) and sped out of the garage.

Tony pulled around front at the same time Pepper opened the front door. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side door. "Get in." Pepper sniffed, and Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, you made reservations for seven. It's six forty-five. Get in, or we're going to be late."

Pepper took a hesitant step toward the car. "I thought you canceled."

"I did. I changed my mind. Now will you get in the car?" Pepper did as he asked and Tony got in on the driver's side, cruising toward their favorite restaurant.

Hours later, Tony and Pepper returned to the house. "You'll stay the night?" Pepper pretended to think about it, then smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll meet you upstairs. There's something I need to take care of." Without another word, Tony bolted down the stairs to the garage. Pepper shook her head, then went up to the bedroom to change.

Tony stepped into the dark garage. "Jarvis?" No sound. "Uh, just... Thanks. For reminding me what's important." He stood there a moment, then turned and clambered up the stairs. Wow, he must have had more to drink than he thought...

Unbeknownst to Tony, Jarvis was listening. "You're welcome sir." Jarvis said, once Tony was out of earshot. If Jarvis could have, he would have smiled.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony snapped back to his senses. "Well, uh, there's this person and they're very special to me, so I want to make them proud. And sometimes, when I do that, I forget to make time for them. That time together, though, is what makes it worth it. It's that time that gives me purpose. It's that person who makes me Iron Man."


End file.
